The biostatisticians participating in the statistical consulting service co-authored several research publications in collaboration with scientists within DIR and outisde the DIR. There are several more manuscripts that are under preparation. Some examples of research include;[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] - Interlaboratory round-robin evaluation of assays for perfluorinated alkyl compounds.[unreadable] [unreadable] Comparison of mutation rates in thermophilic versus mesophilic bacteria.[unreadable] [unreadable] - Association of race, age and body mass index with gross pathology of uterine fibroids.[unreadable] [unreadable] - Differential gene expression in uterine fibroids.[unreadable] [unreadable] - Effects of genistein on human uterine fibroid cell proliferation.[unreadable] [unreadable] - Genetic susceptibility to progressive massive fibrosis in coal miners.[unreadable] [unreadable] - Genetic variation in cytochrome P450 2J2 and soluble epoxide hydrolase and risk of ischemic stroke.[unreadable] [unreadable] - Effects of ozone and body mass index on lung function in young adults.[unreadable] [unreadable] - Detection of human CYP2C8, CYP2C9, and CYP2J2 in cardiovascular tissues.[unreadable] [unreadable] - Abrogation of lupus nephritis in activation-induced deaminase-deficient MRL/lpr mice.